peelfandomcom-20200213-history
02 November 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-11-02 ; Comments *JP: "On Saturday night the John Peel roadshow was at Royal Holloway and Bedford New College Students Union in Egham, just off the M25, and not a great night from my point of view in the sense that I couldn't actually speak to any of the people who were there because I was on a platform overlooking the entire room and therefore rather divorced from the people who were actually not doing very much dancing when it comes right down to it. Three bands on, including the Primevals and One Thousand Violins and I liked what I heard of them - I didn't hear the whole set because I was off talking to some people during the middle of it..." *JP: "Before going off to do my gig last Saturday, it was a bit embarrassing because the records that I use for these occasions, beautifully chosen as you might imagine, were left in somebody else's house, for reasons a bit too complicated to go into here and not particularly important anyway, and the people who own the house went away for the day and obviously they didn't tell us because they didn't know I needed the records. So eventually, just before leaving, they hadn't come back and we had to break into the house. This is the pig, and the pig's sister and myself. Effect a burglarious entry as they used to say at one time - probably still do in certain circles. So this is for Ray and Barry with my apologies." *The Wedding Present's "A Million Miles" is dedicated to Ken Garner. Sessions *MDC debut broadcast for their one and only session. No known commercial release. *Wedding Present #4. Repeat of their first 'Ukrainian' session, first broadcast 14 October 1987. The Wedding Present Ukrainian session was first released on the album Ukrainski Vistupi V Johna Peela (RCA, 1989), which brought together the group's first two such sessions. It was recently released again on The Complete Peel Sessions Box Set (Sanctuary, 2007). Tracklisting :(Start of the show is missing) *Age of Chance: Hold On (LP - One Thousand Years of Trouble) Virgin :(JP: And perhaps it's appropriate with Gorbachev emerging as man of the match that we should have this Russian / Ukrainian session from the ensemble. If you missed it the first time around of course this is not the Wedding Present you're used to hearing really.} *Wedding Present: Tuitiunyk ('The Freedom Fighter') (session) *Fall: Hit The North Pt 4 (12") Beggars Banquet *The Seeds: Mr Farmer *MDC: Choc Full Of It (session) *Bobby Womack: Living In A Box *One Thousand Violins: If I Were A Bullet (single) *Frazier Chorus: Sloppy Heart (single) :(JP: "Sounds like David Essex" said our operative tonight. Well, representatives of the Peel Foundation are giving him a good pummelling at this very moment.) *Justified Ancients of Mu Mu: Whitney Joins the JAMS *Wedding Present: Yikhav Kozak Za Dunai ('You Deceived Me') (session) *This Poison!: Poised Over the Pause Button (single) Reception *The Anyways: Confession (single) Notown *Bhundu Boys: Ndoitasei (live) (b-side African Woman) WEA *MDC: Multi-Death-Dead Cops (session) *House of Love: Shine On (LP - Doing God's Work) Creation *Was (Not Was): Knocked Down, Made Small (LP - Born To Laugh At Tornadoes) :(JP: (laughs) Was (Not Was) ... The reason I was laughing is because I started to speak and hadn't opened the microphone. I shouldn't tell you these things really because it demonstrates to you yet again what a pillock I am.} *Meatmouth: Meatmouth Is Murder (single) Factory *Big Flame: Man Of Few Syllables *Bad Boy Orchestra: Do You Wanna Dance (single) Southway *Wedding Present: Hude Dnipro Hude ('The Awakening') (session) *Wedding Present: A Million Miles (LP - George Best) Reception *Leonard Nimoy: Twinkle Twinkle Little Earth (LP - Leonard Nimoy Presents Mr Spock's Music From Outer Space) Raven *MDC: Millions Of Damn Christians/Bye Bye Ronnie (session) *Robbie B & Jazzy J: Jazzy J on the Scratch! (single) Schoolly-D *Gaye Bykers On Acid: Motorvate (LP - Drill Your Own Hole) Virgin *Wedding Present: Katrusya / Svitit Misyats ('The Moon Shines') (session) *Odessa Community Orchestra: The Cossack Leaves The Girl Crying (LP - 40 Favourite Ukrainian Melodies Vol 2) Request *MDC: South Africa Is Free (session) *John Fahey: You'll Find Her Name Written There (LP - I Remember Blind Joe Death) File ;Name *John_Peel_2_Nov_1987_128k.wma (Windows Media audio @ 128 kbps) *Peel Show 1987-11-02 (mp3 @ 128 kbps) ;Length *1:53:52 ;Other * ;Available *wma version (dead link) *mp3 version - mooo Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online